The Outsiders
by BatmanDHI
Summary: A story of Batman quitting the Justice League and creating the Outsiders. The universe is slightly altered in which neither Jason Todd nor Damian Wayne exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- This is based in a universe with hero Michael Wayne, aka Nightshock, as Batman's son. Neither Jason Todd nor Damian Wayne ever existed. **

**The Outsiders**

**Chapter One**

Batman could not believe it. A mission of mercy and the Justice League wouldn't even give him any kind of assistance. There were some who believed his resignation from the Justice League was not permanent. They would see.

Batman had all but forgotten about the mission of mercy by the time. He was focused on the concept of a group of heroes he would call the Outsiders. Katana, Geo-Force, Metamorpho, Nightshock, Owlman, Black Lightning, The Creeper, and Nightwing would form the group. Their first mission: Locate and incarcerate The Demon's Head Ra's Al Ghul and any associate.

He contacted Nightwing, The Creeper, and Nightshock via the Batphone and told them his plan. They contacted the others and soon Batman was holding the first official meeting of the Outsiders.

"Ra's Al Ghul has been spotted in the East End of Gotham City. He may be doing business with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. We know they have major links to the Joker as well as Riddler and Clayface. I need you 8 to locate and stop him within the next few days. He's been looking weaker and we can't risk him getting to a Lazarus Pit any day soon. With his hands pulling the mayor's strings, Arkham City is as good as built in the next month. We need you to get to him ASAP. Understood?" Batman explained to the team.

Geo-Force asked "Who will lead us?"

"Nightwing will be your mentor."

"I meant in battle."

"That's for you to decide."

"And if we don't?"

"You're likely to fail without a leader."

"What about you?"

"I've got the Joker to deal with right now."

"I thought you said this might lead us to Joker."

"I'll be your technical support."

"Okay."

"Excuse me?" Nightshock asked politely.

"Yes?"

"I think we should take shifts patrolling the East End while the others establish a safehouse to research from near to the patrol area. 3 at a time in the patrol groups, with Nightwing in one because he's a mentor. "

"Second." Said Black Lightning.

"Motion carries?" Katana replied.

"I have an objection."This was Geo-Force.

"Overruled," replied an irritated Nightwing.

The first two nights there was no sign of Ra's. But on the third night…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outsiders**

**Chapter Two**

**Report by Nightwing and Black Lightning**

**Day One- Patrolling begins 9:00 P.M.**

**Harley Quinn sighted, entered Mayor Office 9:47 P.M.**

**Harvey Dent sighted entering unknown slum, exited with cronies. Preparing for Arkham City? 10:08 P.M**

**Criminals stole car, may have been traveling with Two Face 10:53 P.M.**

**Patrolling ends 12:00 A.M.**

**Day Two- Harvey Dent talking to psychologist and to-be warden of Arkham City Prof. Hugo Strange**

**Approx. 9:22 P.M until approx. 10:00 PM**

**TYGER organization hired for protection of Arkham City. 11:00 P.M **

**No sight of Ra's Al Ghul**

**Patrolling ends 1:00 A.M.**

Nightshock grappled to another building, hot on the trail of Ra's. Nightwing and Owlman had taken a separate path in order to incarcerate Ra's. Ra's made a left turn down an avenue and Michael swung into a treetop. Ra's continued to drive and Nightshock dropped onto the limo rooftop quietly. Ra's looked up and was now more alert. Nightshock saw Owlman at the security check ahead dressed in disguise as a police officer. Ra's stopped suddenly and rolled down his window. Owlman looked in and Nightshock continued attempting to unscrew the sunroof. He dropped spikes in front of one of the tires and Ra's ran over them carelessly. Also in the car with him were Talia Al Ghul and Deathstroke. Nightshock pulled out his Batphone.

"Nightwing, it is an affirmative on the Demon's Head and Daughter of the Demon. Also expect an encounter with a stroke of death. Over." "That's affirmative."

Nightshock turned his head to see Owlman get in his 'police cruiser'. While he was looking away, Talia Al Ghul crept up behind him. He turned his head to see her staring angrily. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I would tell you, but I'm under strict orders from Batman." He replied smirking. Her face crinkled up in confusion and he took that advantage to knock her to the ground. He grappled to Owlman, who had picked her up and quickly cuffed her. He threw her into the back of the cruiser and activated the N20. They caught up to and passed Ra's. Then Owlman braked the car and ejected the front two seats.

The two cars collided in a ball of smoke and flames.

Deathstroke was up and out but Ra's was injured. Deathstroke shot at Owlman, missed, and shot Nightshock. Nightshock was grazed in the ribcage by the bullet and collapsed. Deathstroke grabbed a briefcase from the flaming car wreckage and took off into the night.

"Reports are that Ra's and Talia both made it to their mansion thanks to Ooboo, got in a Lazurus Pit, and are now rejuvenated but are too injured to return to the streets. We need Geo-Force, Katana, and Black Lightning to infiltrate the mansion. Jack here-sorry, Creeper- will be your communications guy. Once inside, you will capture Talia. She knows what was in the briefcase Deathstroke took. Ra's is still too injured and his brain damage is far too bad for him to be of any use to us. Understood?" Batman explained.

"Yes sir"

"The rest of you will work on tracking down Deathstroke. He is not in the East End because Catwoman is there and he chose not to mess with her space. He's reportedly down in the Ace Chemicals lab. Find him." Batman said to the others.

"Right away."


End file.
